voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Cherry Blossom Kiss
Cherry Blossom Kiss is a sub story from Our Two Bedroom Story. Overview Springtime is here, which means cherry blossom season! With cherry blossoms in full bloom, you were hoping to spend some quality time with your man. But as the cherry blossoms start to disappear, you've almost given up hope... when suddenly the two of you end up going to Hokkaido for a late cherry blossom viewing?! Under the cherry blossoms he whispers, "this kiss will be our little secret." Summary Prologue You run in to Tam in the kitchen drinking cherry blossom tea and you end up talking about how you and the entire time has been busy for the entire cherry blossom season. Tam gives you some of her tea and you return to the office. Upon seeing your tea the rest of the team start talking about the cherry blossoms and Akiyoshi suggest that the whole team goes to Hokkaido for a cherry blossom viewing party... Minato As you predicted when the instruction was to bring one thing, all the guys brought alcohol. Luckily you made enough food for everyone! The Seasonelle guys praise you and tell you what a lucky man it is who is going to marry you. After getting a little too much to drink Shusei tries to take a nap in your lap... Minato quickly pulls him off and pulls you away from the group. Is he jealous? Kaoru Chiaki is swooning all over Kaoru, trying his best to keep you away. You and Chiaki end up bickering and the other guys tease you for being so compatible. When the guys are getting hungry you go to buy some snacks and come upon a cat stuck in a tree. You start getting ready to climb the tree when a familiar person shows up... Shusei Shusei spots some old ladies playing badminton and asks if you'd like to play as well. He gets to borrow the old ladies equipment using his classic smooth talking skills. Despite being drunk, Minato wants to play as well. When Shusei tells him that he rather play with you, Minato suggest to play doubles and brings inn the even drunker Akiyoshi. Despite your best effort, Shusei and you lose to Minato and Akiyoshi. The punishment for losing? The two of you have to go to the store to buy more liquor... Chiaki The Seasonelle team and you are enjoying your drinks when suddenly an empty beer can is flung at you. Instead of being some drunk throwing away his trash, it's a group of kids playing "kick the can". All of you enthusiastically joins the kids in the game. When you're about to return to the hotel you discover that you've lost your key... Akiyoshi The cherry blossom viewing party comes quickly to an end when the wind grows strong. After tidying up after yourselves Akiyoshi and you are left with the task of taking the trash to the dumpster... This might be a good chance for the two of you to sneak away for some alone time! CGs Cherry Blossom Kiss Minato.jpg Cherry Blossom Kiss Kaoru.jpg Cherry Blossom Kiss Shusei.jpg Cherry Blossom Kiss Chiaki.jpg Cherry Blossom Kiss Akiyoshi.jpg Trivia Coming soon... Category:Our Two Bedroom Story Category:Our Two Bedroom Story Sub Stories Category:Sub Stories Category:Minato Okouchi Category:Kaoru Kirishima Category:Shusei Hayakawa Category:Chiaki Yuasa Category:Akiyoshi Zaizen